Destino a Salvo
by MistyIvette
Summary: Una vida llena de problemas encaminan a un chico hacia lo mas retirado del mundo. Esto lo obliga a dejar todo por lo que habia luchado... Muerte, sufrimento y dolor ¿Eso es lo peor? POV Ash


El Amor Salva

**Autoras:** _Emily and MistyIvette  
__Fic para un concurso de "One Shots Duo"  
_**Tipo:**_ POV ASH  
__Pokemon pertenece a © Satoshi Tajari  
_**Advertencia:** _Lo próximo que leerán será una historia sacada de la cabeza de dos chicas locas, las cuales han ignorado la trama original de la serie de pokemon y le han puesto un poco de Drama y Romance. Si sus hermosos ojos encuentran faltas ortográficas, es debido al Word Office… No culpen a las autoras.  
_**Descripción:**_ Para su mayor comprensión hemos puesto los Flash Back (recuerdos del personaje) en cursiva y centrados, los típicos diálogos marcados con guiones (-) y las expresiones con (¡¡). Disfruten la lectura._

_**Capitulo Único**_

Me encontraba encerrado entre esas horribles cuatro paredes, hacia tiempo que no veía la luz del día y ni siquiera recordaba lo último que había comido. Me sentía tan abatido y cansado...No tenia ninguna meta a seguir, sufría con cada hora, minuto y segundo transcurrido. La satisfacción de un triunfo no me era suficiente para tener una vida digna... Ser Maestro Pokemon no había sido lo que imaginaba... Quizás la fama y la riqueza las tenia al alcance de mis necesidades, pero la soledad lograba quitar todo lo bueno que esas dos cosas traían a mi patética existencia. Fue en ese momento cuando comencé a recordar los momentos más amargos de mis ya vividos 24 años...

--..--..--..--..--..--

_-Hijo Misty te ha estado llamando- mi madre continuaba tratándome como un adolescente, ¿A caso no sabia que yo tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer? Misty se centraba en segundo plano para mis actividades diarias. La liga me ocupaba para realizar cosas de nivel superior y aquello me excitaba demasiado para hacer caso de los asuntos de más bajo nivel._

_-Tengo planeado hablarle después- exclamé tan natural que hasta incluí que mis modales frente a mi madre se desvanecían cada vez que cumplía mas edad._

_-¿Entonces mañana puedes ayudarme a recolectar un poco de fruta de mi árbol?- ella toco mi hombro con suavidad, a lo que no le pude negar una respuesta positiva. Asenté con mi cabeza, no muy convencido de mi propia respuesta y caminé hacia mi habitación para descansar un poco. Al llegar allí, eché mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos al instante, imaginando como serian aquellas batallas que la elite había prometido..._

_La mañana llegó demasiado rápido, un punzante toquido en la puerta principal de la recamara inundaba la pacifica atmósfera que anteriormente rondaba la habitación -QUIEN- grite irritado y molesto para demostrar que habían interrumpido el final de la batalla que llevaba ganada en mi mundo de ilusión_

_-Soy yo- escuché la voz de mi madre, pero no recordé la promesa del día anterior -¿Deseas que te espere para ir juntos?-_

_-No tengo muchos ánimos de salir temprano, así que te alcanzare después-_

_-Muy bien... Te quiero Ash-_

--..--..--..--..--..--

Me retorcí en mi propio lugar... Esa frase (Te quiero Ash) había sido la última palabra que sus labios expulsaron con tanto cariño... La que me martiriza todos los días y la que me hace llorar sangre... Lo que le había causado la muerte no había sido su infarto por problemas al corazón... Yo estaba convencido de que su verdugo era mi otro yo... Ese chico egoísta, arrogante y terrorífico que se escondía en mi interior... El que debía morir lo antes posible...

Con Misty ya no quería hablar, mi mismo orgullo me alejaba de ella, no soportaba que solo se ocupase de su gimnasio y de sus ensayos, que siempre me dejara al lado cuando la iba a visitar... Sabía que esos pensamientos me carcomían y me mataban poco a poco pero... No podía alejarlos de mí. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella quizás no compartía aquel sentimiento... Siempre recuerdo la ultima pelea que tuvimos...

--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_-¡¡ENTONCES CONTINUA CON TU VIDA TRANQUILAMENTE!!- me grito con desesperación..._

_-¿¿Y CREES QUE VA A SER FACIL PARA MI??- yo me encontraba bastante molesto, y lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle una respuesta con el mismo nivel de sonido_

_-¡CLARO QUE SI! TIENES TODO LO QUE QUERIAS!, TIENES A TUS AMIGOS Y TIENES TU TITULO…. AHORA QUE MAS QUIERES!?- ella estaba demasiado extraña. Lucia cansada y agotada, pero en esos momentos nada me importaba, lo único que deseaba era estar junto a ella sin importar que sus hermanas y su estrés la estuvieran volviendo loca_

_-¡¡TAN SOLO TE QUIERO A TI!! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!- le grite y vi como su semblante cambiaba, se quedo tan callada que recuerdo haber sentido un escalofrió en mi cuerpo. No me dijo mas nada hasta dentro de un rato, pero extrañamente ella bajo su tono de voz_

_-¿¿A...mi??- estaba muy confundida, parecía que le habían echado un balde de agua fría sin que nadie le avisara. -no puedo Ash... en estos momentos...no...- sus palabras me destrozaron totalmente. Ella era la única persona a la que había amado en toda mi vida y en ese momento me había rechazado... Me sentí tan mal... Que tuve regrese a casa... La idea de ser solamente amigos no entraba en la palabra que yo había expresado con tanto esfuerzo._

--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Tome mi almohada donde descansaba mi nuca y la coloque encima de mi rostro. Ese día había sido totalmente un desastre, tan solo me quedaban mis amigos, pero nadie se quería acercar a mi. Nunca entendí el porque, pero nunca me lo dijeron tampoco.

Con Pikachu nunca más volví a hablar. Él se fue una tarde con del profesor Oak y se quedo allí, ya no quería salir de mi casa, estaba solo en este mundo... Sin que nadie lo supiera y comprendiera mi gran dolor.

Mi vida había sido un completo fracaso... Ya no tiene sentido mi existencia en este mundo, al parecer me siento como... Como... Si... Estuviese Demás... No tengo a nadie que me apoyé en estos momentos difíciles...

Y a veces me pregunto: "¿Y a todas esas personas a las llamé amigos...?" ...¡Si!... En un tiempo las llame así, pero parecía metida, nada mas me podía ocurrir, o al menos eso creo yo en estos momentos...

Ya no se que hacer, tengo toda una vida por delante, pero no la se utilizar, no se salir adelante, no se... No se... No se si seguir viviendo...

Permanecí varias horas en la misma posición. La almohada lograba atraer todos aquellos razonamientos de todos los que me rodeaban, quería dejar de sufrir y dejar de llorar. Ir con mi madre para pedir perdón y quizás encontrar a Misty para comprenderla mejor. Pero ya nada tenia sentido. Mi vida se tambaleaba en un hilo sin objetos para sostenerse. -¿Ash?- aquello era cruel pero cierto. Mi vida se apagaba como la llama de un encendedor, hasta mi mente comenzaba a desvariar. La dulce voz de Misty permanecía grabada en mi cerebro. La escuchaba tan cerca, la olía y hasta sentía su presencia, pero sabía que todo aquello era obra de mi imaginación. Ella no podría estar junto a mi, después de todo lo que había pasado, talvez hasta ya me había olvidado -¿Ash?- escuché un grito, me asuste tanto que di un salto de mi cama... -Ash- volví a escuchar. En mi habitación no se veía nada, absolutamente nada. Entonces oí que se acercaba a paso lento e indeciso. Su dulce y hermosa voz resonó en mi cabeza varias veces. Sabía que era ella ¡¡DE VERDAD ESTABA AHY!! Sin embargo apenas me movía para sentarme. -AHY ALGUIEN AHY- yo estaba muy asustado, no veía nada y todo estaba confuso

-Misty- susurre con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban. La luz del pasillo inundo la oscuridad de mi habitación. Al parecer ella me había escuchado. No tarde en ver su pálida mano rozar la pared más cercana, supuse en ese momento que ella buscaba el interruptor de la luz. Cuando finalmente la segadora luz se encendió pude ver como ella se acercaba rápidamente a mi muy preocupada

Su cabello rojizo fue lo primero que vi al enfocar mi vista. Ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta... Se veía tan hermosa y dócil... -¿Que te pasa?- me cuestiono con un tono de preocupación demasiado fuerte. Sentía su mirada quemar mi cuerpo pero no podía moverme. Me preocupaba mi aspecto pero no había oportunidad para cambiarlo...

-Muero- inquirí tan fuerte como pude pero sabia que mi voz era débil ante mi situación

Escuche sus pasos al cerrar la puerta. Moví mi cuerpo para mirarla mejor y encontré su rostro blanco y terso. Ella coloco sus manos encima de sus labios asombrada por mi aspecto "seguramente" y tras una extraña expresión me abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. Todo fue tan rápido que solo pude gemir ante aquel acto

--..--..--..--..--..--

Mi cuerpo me dolía... Ni siquiera podía moverme y mucho menos hablar... Los últimos recuerdos se desvanecían en mi cabeza como una fuente de agua que corría por una gran alcantarilla -Te llevare a urgencias...- fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir antes de que todo tornara oscuro de nuevo...

Ya no sentía nada, el dolor se había olvidado y ese deseo de respirar había quedado atrás junto con todos los demás deseos del cuerpo, a caso ¿Había muerto ya?, no podía asimilar aquello... Todavía escuchaba los sonidos que se producían en el exterior, mi sentido del tacto fue el último factor que pude utilizar cuando llego la ambulancia. Sentía la camilla, los paramédicos y hasta una sabana liviana la cual cubría mi débil cuerpo...

No podía esforzarme... Quizás la falta de alimentación que había tenido en los últimos meses había sido la causante de mi gran dolor, o tal vez, era la deshidratación por falta de líquidos... Cualquiera de estas cosas me tenía en este estado tan grave... Trate de abrir los ojos por última vez... Deseaba verla de nuevo aun que fuese un pequeño instante...

--...--...--...--...

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, me sentía rígido, incapaz de moverme. En mi mano derecha cantidades de líquidos se escabullían por una de mis venas y una desagradable sensación en mi estomago cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, tratando de disimular la luz que se encontraba encima de mí y enfoque mi vista a la chica que me acompañaba... Mity estaba a mi lado, sin ninguna expresión en su cara... Ella tan solo dormía placidamente. Trate de no despertarla, pero fue en vano... ella se despertó, me miro primero con sorpresa y luego se abalanzo hacia mi-¡¡Eres demasiado tonto e inmaduro!!- me dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz, no entendía nada de lo que me decía, pero me sentía tan bien... -Casi mueres Ash-

Me acomode en mi cama lo mas lento posible -Quizás ese era mi destino Misty-

-Quizás- murmuro ella entre dientes -Pero- prosiguió tranquila y calmada... Tomando su distancia y asimilando sus palabras -Tu no sabes que es el destino- Me sorprendo tanto que no me salio palabra alguna, y adivine la expresión de mi rostro mirándola a sus ojos. -¿Como esta tu estomago?- me pregunto ignorando lo anterior.

-No lo se- ignore el ardor en mi panza y baje mi mirada ante la suya

-Creo que te diste cuenta que te operaron- su mano toco mi pierna derecha -¿Estabas tratando de matarte lentamente?- su cuestión me sobresalto un poco. Quizás esa si era mi intención

-No tengo ninguna meta a seguir... Quizás morir es mi destino...- lo dije casi en susurro, pero la percepción de ella fue más audaz que mi intento por esconder la verdad

- Es obvio, que sigues siendo el mismo chico inconsciente que conocí hace tiempo-

-Lastima que yo no puedo decir que sigues siendo la misma Misty de antes-

Ella se acerco a mi con cautela, peino mi cabello despeinado y me miro con melancolía -Recuerdas la ultima vez que hablamos-

Me encogí de hombros y baje mi mirada tratando de no perder el hilo de la conversación que se había formado -Como no recordarlo- exclamé ante su mirada Verde Azulada

-En esa ocasión pensé que eras un insensible, incapaz de entender mi situación-

Sentí su tibia mano sobre mi frente y recobre fuerzas para mirarla de nuevo

-Yo, te amo Ash Ketchum- sentí como las puntadas de mi operación se descosían en mi piel. El dolor estomacal ya no se comparaba en absoluto con el ardor de mi sangre y su hermoso rostro era lo único que miraba en esa ocasión. Quizás, fallecer aun no estaba escrito en mi destino final.

--...--...--

N/F: refiriendome a los demas fics que tengo de pokemon, no se preocupen... Las cantinuaciones estaran muy pronto... Pero si lo desean pueden pasarse por mi blog, el cual, actualizo casi diario XD... Y si no lo hago, visiten el blog de Sumi, Blue, kasumi, Lyz, Nany, Misato, etc... etc... etc... Ya saben que es( CandyFics. blogspot. com)


End file.
